Heroe's Cuties AU Drabbles
by Dark Shuichi
Summary: An idea for an AU that's been stuck in my head. Calhoun is new to the small town in North Carolina. Felix has never had a more beautiful tenant. Snippets from this universe strung together, not in chronological order. Fluff and angst and romance. Rated for language, later chapters will include violence and mentions of suicide. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first drabble! **These snippets are set in a real-world AU. Unfortunately they won't be coming in order, but I'd like them to be all together as opposed to separate one-shots, since they're set in the same universe. Not going to lie, I've been inspired by Feesh from Tumblr and some heroes cuties fluff found here on FF. Don't hesitate to let me know if you think I'm bumming their ideas, because that is most definitely not my intention, but I do want this AU to parallel events in the movie. I did borrow Cat Qbert from Feesh, I hope she doesn't mind. I just think it's _purr_fection. XD

**I think I should mention that in this segment they are already dating. Getting to this point is a rocky road for them, and I probably shouldn't have posted this one first, but that's how it's going to be (for now at least).**

**Sorry for the long AN! Review if you want. :)**

Felix never knew you could really use steak for this sort of thing.

He watched Calhoun sink into his sofa with a heavy sigh, the steak pressed gingerly against her left eye. She let her free arm come to rest on the back of the couch and placed a foot on the coffee table in front of them. Poised awkwardly at the other end of the sofa, Felix rubbed his arm nervously.

"Is there somethin' I can do?" his voice was barely audible.

"Nothing ya can do, short stuff." Calhoun winced, the jarring pain in her ribs spiking as she tried to get comfortable.

"I still think we aught to take you to the hospital Tammy," the handyman wrung his hat in his hands.

She smiled at him from beneath the cold hunk of meat on her face. She knew he was worried about her, and upset there was nothing he could have done to stop the occurrence. No one messed with her handyman.

* * *

The two of them were at a sportspub, Tamora wanting nothing more than a beer and to eat some chicken-wings with her boyfriend. Felix had been hesitant at first, just because he wasn't a particular fan of bars, but when Tamora assured him they'd get a booth on the family side he acquiesced. They'd placed their orders and were having a nice evening. That's when the ex-Marine became irritated at their MIA server and just wanted another beer. Offering to grab one for Felix too, she'd gone to the bar to get what she wanted.

She hadn't been waiting there for more than a minute before the slime balls moved in. Two hairy, bar-fly types full of sleazy pick-up lines, and Tamora Jean Calhoun would have none of it. The barman was taking far too long with her order, and the idiots had drank one-too-many-enough to not be put off by her angry glare. Usually her military scowl shut them up quick.

Felix had been waiting patiently in the booth for his girlfriend's return. The noise level of the place was pretty high what with the big game on, but it wasn't hard for him to put the angry shout to a name. He looked up to see his Tammy, face nearly purple with anger, shouting obscenities at the burly man whose hand currently cupped her posterior.

"What do you think you are doing!" It wasn't a question. Felix's face was absolutely scarlet with rage. His short legs had crossed the pub in a matter of seconds, his fist connecting squarely with the much larger mans bicep.

"The hell is your problem squirt?" the drunk slurred, shoving Felix so hard he stumbled back into the tall table behind him.

"You putting your HANDS on MY lady!" Felix swung again, but the difference in height was so excruciating the slime ball easily deflected. He swatted Felix's punch like a fly.

Tamora couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend's chivalry, not to mention the fact he'd called her 'his lady'. But Fix-it was fighting a losing battle. She knew he was strong, but she was positive he'd never been in a fight in his life that wasn't between himself and a broken appliance.

That was when the burly fist hit her boyfriend's jaw.

The patrons of the Irish Pub had never seen a brawl quite like this one. In fact, many of them had never seen a brawl at all.

Least of all one involving two muscle-head men and a very slim blonde woman. They regarded in stunned silence as she promptly slammed one's head into a tall table laden with curly fries. The other, though shocked by her at first, went unfazed by her first punch that loosed a tooth. She wailed into him screaming like a banshee, while her short companion fluttered helplessly to the side, torn between fear and joy.

The blonde executed some kind of horrible elbow-breaking maneuver on the assailant, but couldn't avoid as he slammed the butt of his beer bottle into her eye. He landed a punch to her ribs that sent her staggering backwards. Her little boyfriend lurched forward into the fray….

WHAM! Felix brought a stool down with frightening accuracy on the back of the thugs head.

* * *

"I just cant believe that lowlife would do something like that," Felix huffed, folding his arms petulantly. He gazed up at his girlfriend, his face coloring angrily. She had one heck of a shiner under the cold cut pressed against her face. Not to mention her bruised ribs.

"It's not the first time something like that's happened to me," Calhoun shrugged-and winced. Seeing the look in his eyes she added, "but no one has ever stepped in for me before." She smiled and he smiled back, puffing up a bit. Her eyes fell on the huge bruise darkening along his jawline and her venom momentarily returned.

She'd obviously made it clear no one was to lay a hand on him. Doubtful she'd ever get him into a sportspub again though. She sighed, the pain in her head hadn't subsided since they'd returned to his apartment. It was so much cozier than hers, and she'd known he'd try to coddle her. it had been quite the battle convincing him she was in no need of a hospital. There was nothing to be done for bruised ribs.

The second he'd unlocked the door Felix had bolted for the icebox, searching for an icepack or bag of frozen vegetables. He'd tripped over his own cat in the process, tongue running a mile a minute with exclamations of worry. Tamora had settled into his couch, suggesting the steak.

Felix swallowed hard, trying to fight down his anger and sense of uncertainty. He had so many conflicting feelings about Tammy getting in a fight. He knew now that she was ex-military, but no clue she was capable of such…violence. He-ever the pacifist-hadn't hesitated to smash a chair against a guys skull, and that bothered him even more. But absolutely no one was going to hit a woman in his presence. Least of all his girlfriend.

"C'mon Fix-it I'm fine! Wipe off the glum face," she nudged him playfully before pulling him close.

His hands fluttered as he tried to resist, clearly worried he would hurt her.

"I'm not that fragile Flix-it!"

He swallowed again. Oh, but she was.

Felix settled against her side, tucking his head against her shoulder. Six foot was darn tall for a woman! Especially next to his measly five-five. "We must have looked ridiculous…." he sighed, thumb tracing absently against her thigh. Calhoun shrugged. She didn't give a rats-ass what anyone thought of them, as long as he was okay with it.

"I wish this hadn't happened to you Tammy…"

"I've dealt with worse." She wanted him to know it wasn't a big deal. The only thing she cared about was him. And that damn bruise on his jaw. He stared up at her, eyes wide and shinny. He looked heartsick.

"Look Shortstack," she sighed heavily, turning in her seat to face him directly. She'd known she'd have to spill it sooner or later, no matter how respectful the handyman was about her past.

"I've been in plenty of fights in my time okay? Much worse than this. You don't get the rank of Sergeant in a man's profession by being a pussy-willow." His gaze said he wasn't about to let it drop, so she went on before he could interrupt. "I had to hold my own growing up. Once you learn how bad the bite is, you don't go near the dog again do you?"

He took her hand, rubbing his much larger fingers over her dainty knuckles. How could such lovely hands form fists like that?

She tried to smile as gently as one could while nursing a horribly black eye. His orange tabby leapt to the arm of the couch and sniffed at the raw steak. She gave up and tossed it on the coffee table. Felix's gasp could've sucked the air from her lungs.

He didn't know. He had no idea she'd never known her real parents, never bothered to know. Didn't know she'd grown up jumping from foster home to foster home, until she made it so much trouble for people they stuck her in some special program and shipped her off to military school. In the end, she'd liked it. It was good for her, just what she needed in her life. The structure, the guidance, the yelling. The hard work. She'd set goals for herself, wanted to become more than a lonely, angry kid. She'd excelled, pissed a lot of her peers off, and found a purpose in her life. Til she fucked that up too.

He reached up slowly, hand cupping her cheek, staring at her swollen skin. There was so much pity staring back at her. She detested pity.

"I'm not afraid to stand up for myself Felix."

"Oh,oh I know _that_ Tammy, I..well I don't mean you c_an_t I just…wish ya didn't have to." His cheeks colored with chagrin.

Tamora smiled. How did she deserve such a sweet, genuine person? She grabbed his collar and tugged him to her, kissing him. She was so gentle, her lips merely ghosting his own. After the sweetest short moment she pulled back. Even with a black eye she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

He tucked his head into his favorite spot, the crook of her neck. She still smelled of curly fries and beer, but underneath that was her wonderful scent-some perfume or cream or natural loveliness he couldn't name. He felt her fingertips grazing through his short hair. It was almost done absently, like one would pet a cat, but not without great affection. He sighed contentedly against her skin.

Maybe he would never know everything. Maybe this glorious woman that fate had sent into his life would always remain a mystery. He found that was alright with him. He didn't need to know more than she was willing to give.

The past was passed, as his father had always said.

All he needed was the now. Her voice, her attention. Her shy smiles and barking laughter and military lingo. He wanted to be with her. There for her, whatever she decided to do with him. He would do anything she asked. It was selfish, he decided, quite greedy of him to desire her affection this way. Felix was a straight-and-narrow sort of fellow. He'd never abused a substance or a person in his 32 years of existence. But…he'd become severely addicted.

He knew he'd never last without his Tammy Jean.


	2. Chapter 2

**AU DRABBLE NUMBAH TWO:**

_Here is drabble number two! :) This happens after their first meeting, an unsteady moment (quite literally) for the two of them. Felix is enamored of her from the first moment of course, and Tamora is guarded and unfriendly. She sort of verbally abuses him, trying to push him away. In this chapter we learn about her job, which the military helped her to acquire. Felix is obviously the apartment superintendent. Please let me know your thoughts, hope it's not too short or OOC at all._

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or faved so far! It means a lot!**_

_**Do I have to mention I don't own Wreck-It Ralph or heroes cuties? :)**_

* * *

Tamora couldn't say she "enjoyed" working at Earl's Diner-but she could say it was peaceful. Easy, mindless work one didn't have to over think. Hours that allowed her to override messed up sleeping habits. The customers were truckers or lonely people on long drives. She never had to deal with chatty old ladies or screaming children or the morning breakfast rush. Drunks were also few and far between, which was also just fine with her.

There was only 1 line cook-a bit of a stoner named Kevin-and 1 other waitress on duty, a woman named Cheryl who life hadn't treated kindly and just like Tamora was not inclined to speak or get in anybodies way. The music was so low you could scarcely hear it, and so bad no one wanted to listen anyway.

Tamora stacked the silver napkin holders while counting every slip of recycled paper in German in her head. She loved silence and focusing on repetition, lest her own thoughts catch up with her. She worked from 10-4 three nights a week. There was a slim chance for more hours since it was so damn dead, but she still had her benefits. Money wasn't the problem.

_The problem was empty time to fill._

This sleepy town in North Carolina didn't hold much in the way of distractions, but they'd set her up somewhere quiet in the hopes it would lesson the episodes. Ninety percent of her free time was spent running, reading, or driving aimlessly. There were the mandatory check-ups of course. And "I Love Lucy" reruns.

The napkins set to rights, Tamora fished around in her apron pocket for her notepad as two gruff looking truckers wandered in. One was about the size of a grizzly bear, with a flannel shirt that put lumberjacks to shame. The other had his hat pulled low over his eyes, and sunk into his jacket like a turtle hiding in it's shell.

Tamora took their orders for black coffee then warned Kevin he'd actually have to start doing his job. She'd just given them their drinks when the little bell over the door chimed again.

* * *

"Jiminy Jaminy," Felix breathed quietly when her eyes met his. That fierce new tenant looked momentarily stunned by his presence, though he could scarcely make out her face beneath her bangs. He watched her carry drinks to a sour-looking couple of fellows before scurrying to a seat in her section of the diner. He couldn't help staring at her long trim legs, fit quite nicely with skinny jeans under her checkered apron.

He felt his heart race as she took the other patrons' orders, pondering what he'd say to her and smiling to himself. He felt giddy as a school boy. Until she turned and fixed him with a venomous glare.

She looked like she'd rather wait on any creature besides him, even as she approached his table. His heart drooped inside his chest.

" What can I get you to drink?" she stared down at him, notepad in hand. Golly, he'd never seen such a scowl!

"S-Sweet Tea would be lovely Ma'am," he gulped.

She gave a curt nod, turning on her heel to retrieve his drink. Everyone in the damn South drank sweet tea! _What the hell was so good about it?_ She poured his glass and snatched up a menu, walking back to his table as slowly as possible. What was it about this harmless little handyman that set her so on edge?

The slap of the menu on the table pulled Felix out of his stupor. He couldn't fathom what he would have done to upset her so! She put his tea down on a coaster and dropped a straw next to it. "I'll give you a minute," she muttered.

Tamora moved so quickly he couldn't thank her, she was through the kitchen and out the staff door before he could blink. She put her hands on her knees, squeezing her eyes shut and inhaling the crisp night air. Every cell in her body ached to be near him. It was an overwhelming pull, a magnetic force she fought to counteract.

What the hell was wrong with her?!

She yearned so fiercely to open up to him. To let this stranger in her life and cry to him, to spend every waking moment in his glow. He was like the sun, brilliant and warm and hopeful. A promise of safety from the darkness of her past and the bleakness of her future. She was gasping now, her body rebelling, ready to charge back in to arms she knew would welcome her. It was ridiculous.

She knew nothing about him, other than she'd trampled him with her boxes the day she'd moved in. And he hadn't been mad at her. On the contrary he'd been stupidly friendly. She knew she loved his voice, with it's Southern lilt, and his blue eyes, an embodiment of honesty. She knew he'd helped her move-in, and offered to do more.

She couldn't let herself get that close to the sun.

_She knew better._

She knew from experience, there was nothing to do but get burned.

* * *

Felix had never felt so lowly. No matter how many times he replayed the moment in his head, he couldn't find one reason she had to be so cross with him. Other than his offer to help her un-pack. Perhaps she'd taken it as a lurid advance on his part? He felt just awful. He got along swimmingly with all the folks in the apartment building. He went out of his way to be helpful, was always polite, but never too nosey or assuming. She was obviously a very private person, and his friendly hospitality had crossed a line.

_Well, no more butting into her business_, he resolved. He would however, do nothing less than apologize when she came back to his table….if she came back.

The diner was so quiet everyone heard the slamming of a door, and Felix guessed it was Miss Calhoun. He wrung his hat nervously in his hands, eyes fixed on the pick-up counter where he could see her passing through the kitchen again. She still appeared horribly tense, but it was clear the other waitress was not going to relieve her of her two tables.

The only two tables in the restaurant.

The cook put the truckers orders up for taking, and Tamora took the trays with forced calm. She dawdled at their table, chatting with the men more amicably than she'd talked to any of her customers, hoping to get one of them on a tangent. Grizzly Bear smirked at her knowingly, offering no rescue from her plight. Clearly he wanted to see the outcome of the night's entertainment.

If Tamora hadn't been working she'd have clocked him in the face.

When it was obvious she couldn't stall any longer, she approached Felix's table. The short fellow was looking at her with the eyes of a wounded puppy. Nice to know she terrified the only person in town who'd been welcoming. She clutched her notepad so tightly she wouldn't have been surprised if she'd torn it in half. Every muscle in her body was tense.

"What would you like-"

"I'm sorry Ma'am!" he burst out, interrupting her and bringing confusion to her face anew. He rambled on, knowing if he didn't say it now he'd completely lose his nerve. "What ever I've done to offend ya, please know it wasn't my intention. I-I only wanted to welcome you to the building. I hope you don't think I implied somethin'…lewd..when I offered to help you unpack. T-That said, I'll kindly leave you to your peace."

His cheeks were red as cherries. Despite his nervousness his gaze hadn't wavered from hers during his little speech. He clutched his hat, standing to leave the table during the silence that followed. Now he seemed to look anywhere but at her, digging in his pocket for change to cover the tea he'd never even sipped.

Tamora towered over him as he stood to leave, but he'd made her feel about 6 inches tall. She realized with a sickening certainty, that if she let him walk through those doors, she'd never see him again.

**"WAIT!"**

The diner went even more quiet, if such a thing was possible. Felix stopped, hand on the doorknob, and turned to look at her. Her pale cheeks were bright red, why it was a honeyglow like he'd never seen! One of her hands was stretched toward him, the other clutching her little notebook to her chest.

He met her eyes, they were wide and pleading and so very green. He saw the embarrassment on her face, the sadness and slight…desperation. She was calling out for him, in every sense of the word.

"Well, I am still mighty hungry…Kevin makes the best pancakes in town, though mine are quite fair, if I do say so myself."

Tamora cleared her throat, trying to ignore the feeling of relief that overwhelmed her.

He smiled at her again, and she knew she was headed for the sun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! I can't believe my little story has been favorited and followed this much. Thank you to each and every one of you that enjoys my writing enough to give me such a compliment! :) You're all awesome!**

**This tidbit takes place once our cuties are already in a relationship, after quite a bit of time. I realize they got together (and married) quite briskly in the canon of the film, but in my head Ralph's epilogue and the wedding happened quite a while after saving Sugar Rush. In this AU, it takes forever for them to be married (I hope that wasn't a spoiler, you knew it was bound to happen right? lol). These two have a long road ahead!**

**Anyway in the context of this chapter, Felix is still in the dark about Tamora's past and the events that lead to her placement in his hometown. This happens after the Diner Scene but before the Pub Fight. Thank you again for the kind reviews!**

* * *

Felix doesn't say anything about her scars.

He's seen them of course, because they've been..well.._together_. But he never comments on them. There's the little ones; nicks and scrapes from childhood, bootcamp and her motorcycle accident. The one above her right eyebrow from chicken pox.

Then of course...are the big ones.

The bullet that entered her left shoulder. A pink, raised mass of shattered flesh. She never looked at that one.

Her legs were the most noticeable, which is why she never wore shorts.

...Licked by flames in her desperate attempt to salvage the unsalvageable past.

They could have done more for those, grafted skin and smoothed the discoloration. She wouldn't let them. The least she deserved was those scars.

* * *

Tamora never explained.

He thought that maybe she would say something. Most people tend to draw attention to their physical differences, usually by apologizing for something they can't control, hating what makes them different.

Tammy didn't do that. She never apologized.

The first time they were _together,_ she'd tried to stop him from seeing. She never wore shorts, even at night. She'd wanted to hide from him.

At the time, he though she didn't want to continue in their lovemaking, not because of her skin-it never occurred to him there could be something wrong-but because she didn't want _him_ after all. Knowing he' misunderstood, she'd slipped out of her jeans and looked sick with shame.

It had been a little shocking, mostly because he'd had no clue she had anything to be ashamed of. He couldn't help but feel she was being silly.

Nothing would mar his perception of her, or quell his heated desire.

She looked so grateful when his only response was to kiss his way down each of her slender legs, right to her ankle, and then playfully tickle her toes. He hadn't missed the tears that came to her eyes when they kissed again, no barriers between their hearts.

Shame on her. She was the most beautiful thing in the world.

The only thing she deserved was love.

**What do you think? I hope you guys didn't gag on the fluff! :3 Let me know if you caught any typos, I check everything I post but I'm sure I miss stuff. Incase anyone is curious, this is the level of physical romance I will describe in this saga. Any smut ****_(aaaand you can bet there will be some)_**** I will post as separate, appropriately rated one-shots so as not to spoil the rating of this chaptered..drabbley..thing. :)**

**I'm not sure if anyone is even reading this, but for the curious! I am pretty bad about updating in that they will not happen everyday. I'm sorry. :( But work and college tend to impugn with my fanfic writing. Rest assured however, that if this cute little AU goes stagnant I will let you know if I put it on hold! That said, I'll try to post the next update today, and tomorrow I don't have class or work so be prepared!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This next chapter makes references to an incident in a grocery store which y'all will learn about later. (There's a lot you'll learn later…sorry if that kinda sucks…) This happens after the Diner Scene and the mysterious grocery store scare. **

**I feel like I should also clarify this takes place in present day, with the big event that causes Tamora's placement having occurred 1 year prior. It's fall. Tamora is (was?) a Marine, she's 35. Felix is 32.**

**Onward to the part you actually care about!**

* * *

Well if he wasn't a bundle of nerves! Felix was so caught up with excitement he could scarcely think. He'd checked his hair about a billion times, ironed his shirt twice and generally allotted more time than necessary to get ready. So now he just….stood there. Fretted by his kitchen counter, watching the second hand tick. It would take no time at all to go down to her apartment on the 4th floor. He worried his lip, eyes scanning the bouquet of carnations and babies breath he'd bought for her.

All the women he'd dated before had liked flowers, heck he liked flowers, so why wouldn't Miss Calhoun?

_Because she's no typical woman_, he thought. There wasn't a typical anything about her!

He'd seen from her apartment that she lived sparsely, and wasn't sure if that was because she hated useless adornment or just didn't own a lot of stuff. The only thing he recalled seeing on her wall was a calendar-one of those ones groups mailed out if you gave to their charity. It was a dessert landscape calendar, if he remembered right.

The handyman looked at his watch. Well, his musings had done their trick! He snatched up his keys, locking the door to go pick up his date.

* * *

Tamora couldn't stem back the nervous tide rising in her gut. She had always favored more casual interactions, never been one for meaningless chatter or wasting time and money when all her dates had wanted was sex. She'd only had one relationship in her 35 years, everything else had been passion and loneliness and hormones.

Maybe this time it would be different.

She would have preferred to keep it low-key. A movie or some burgers or something. Yet Felix had insisted it was "only right to be a gentleman! No Ma'am, you deserve a proper first date." She smiled a little at the recollection of his asking her, face red as a tomato as they sat on her couch, just after she'd thanked him for what happened in the grocery store. Tamora's doorbell saved her from the unpleasant flashback. She took one final look in her bathroom mirror, hoping it would do.

Felix was beaming when the door opened, flowers (not so well) hidden behind his back. Tamora smiled back softly, one dimple fighting stubbornly to betray her inner pleasure at the sight. He looked quite charming, in dark jeans devoid of carpenters loops and a mild yellow shirt. He was pressed and tucked to perfection. Even his shoes were shinny.

"Evenin' Ma'am," he cheeks colored as he presented the flowers.

"Hello," she said softly, opening the door all the way.

He took in the sight of her. Felix couldn't keep his eyes from widening. She looked-_oh my land, she's beautiful_. Tamora blushed prettily under his gaze, rubbing her wrist nervously. She wore a simple grey dress, short sleeved with a rather low scoop neckline. The garment clung to her slim waist, down her strong thighs until almost her knees. Never one for heels, her black flats matched her thick black leggings. He looked under her bangs and saw she was wearing no more make-up than usual. Wait…maybe lipgloss.

"My land Miss Calhoun, you look _amazing_," he practically sighed.

She didn't feel worthy of the praise. "Flattery won't get you anywhere civilian," she chided, before accepting the flowers with quiet thanks.

There was an awkward pause and then: "You clean up nice yourself Shortstack."

He grinned, following after her while she put the flowers on the table, glad he'd decided to give her a vase too. She didn't seem like she would have had one.

The blonde grabbed her purse and turned to find him offering his arm.

"Shall we?"

**So maybe this is a tad short….much like the previous update. I'm just so excited to share these with you guys! It makes me want to post them as soon as they're done! This is part 1 of the "first date" arch. Part 2 is coming up asap-it's already written and everything! :D Thanks for your patience and your faves and reviews! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooooo all my beautiful fave-ers and watchers and reviewers! :D It blows my mind that this little fic of mine has earned so much LOVE! Seriously, internet hugs to ALL OF YOU! **I'm so sorry nothing else was posted when I said it would be, so from now on I'm not going to make any platitudes about when I update, I'd rather not break promises ya know? BUT THANK YOU FOR THE LOVE! 3 3 3 IT IS RETURNED!

On a less hyper note, when looking for a last name for AU Felix, I knew it had to rhyme. I also wanted one that made sense. I researched and found out the name Felix is German/Dutch origin and the common meanings are 'lucky and successful'. (Ohhhhhh clever Disney ;) you ) i trolled several sites for last names of the same origin, and I won't give it away here, but the one I settled with means: 'recently built' or 'town'. Feel like that fits pretty well! :)

**Now: THE 1ST DATE, PART 2**

* * *

Her arm in his was pleasantly warm while they walked down the street from the apartment. The building was just across the main road from downtown, and Tamora had said she was fine with walking when he'd asked. Felix started with the usual small talk: how was her day, how was work, unpacking etc. etc.

Her answers were typical: "Boring. Good. Fine."

Once she started him on his day, his pleasant play-by-play was all she wanted to hear, calmed by his voice and her hand in his.

Felix wasn't really a shy fellow, and he sure could talk! He had a lot to say on a variety of subjects, and despite the fact she was pretty sure he'd never been out of his small town, he didn't seem ignorant or jaded. If anything, he had a high interest for the happenings of other places. Of course, there was just "no place like home" for him either. She'd never met such a chatty man before, but she wasn't exactly talkative when it wasn't a job requirement. His chatter suited her just fine.

Tamora had no idea where they were going, and downtown was busy (at least it looked so for a town that size). The cobblestone sidewalks and trees strung with lights gave the cool night an old-town air. Felix waved at passersby occasionally, confirming her suspicions he did indeed know everyone. He never halted their progress, his attention solely on the stunning woman at his side.

"Here we are!" Felix exclaimed, as if surprised they'd reached their destination so quickly. The dark wooden door sported the name Torchwood. "Nicest place downtown," he intoned, holding the door for her.

The entrance area was softly lit, a perky hostess waited behind a dark oak counter to show them in. The walls were soft grey and paneled wood, they could see the bar from the entrance and seating in a loft off to the right. There were accents of burnished steel and dark blue glass, including an oddly placed blue door. The lighting was low and mysterious.

"Name?" the girl inquired.

Tamora hadn't known he'd gone through the trouble to make a reservation.

"Frisby," Felix chirped, still not releasing his date's hand. Tamora practically snorted.

"Right this way!"

The couple followed the hostess toward a wind seat in the corner that looked out on the dimly glowing downtown street. She took their drink orders and left. Felix gazed pleasantly at the wine list, unaware of his date's struggling to contain giggles. Finally, she had to say it.

"Frisby?" she couldn't help but smirk.

He looked up, his answering smile knowing and almost sad. "It's German, like my first name."

"Oh…Speak any?" She placed her hands on the table between them.

"No Ma'am! Wish I did, why I've never really left North Carolina."

_He really was a small-town boy_, she thought, remembering all of the places she'd been in her life flashing by like a montage.

"-do you?" She caught the tail end of his sentence, probably looking embarrassed at the same time.

"Do I…?"

"Speak German?"

"_Ja, ein bisschen_," she offered. "It was my first deployment."

"Well I'll be! My grandmama came from…Meissen? I think it was? Someplace quite famous for porcelain. I suppose she tried to teach my dad her language, but all he could ever remember was the food." Felix placed his hands on the table, their fingers aimed at one another like magnets.

"I can see why, they know how to serve some hearty stuff." Her answering smile was fond. For a moment, every worry-line disappeared from her face.

"Where else have you been?" He wanted to know everything about her, to soak her up like a sponge.

"The UK, Australia for a little bit. I wanted to go to Japan." They leaned in, hands almost touching. She could feel his curiosity, see it in his eyes like he thought her life had been so exotic.

"Been all around the states. Not really anywhere else international…" she trailed off and he saw the darkening onf her thoughts in her eyes.

"Afghanistan?"

Her retreat was swift.

There she was, back pressed against the booth, arms crossed protectively over her chest. Felix sighed, trying not to look at her with pity. He was quite a patriotic fellow, but he wouldn't lie about his dislike of war. He had trouble gutting a fish, he couldn't fathom killing a fellow human being. He couldn't help but wonder….had Miss Calhoun….he didn't want to think about it.

The awkward silence was saved by their waiter with their drink orders, but refreshed when they realized they hadn't even glanced at their menus.

"So…what are you hungry for? I hear the steak is excellent, and the stuffed pork loin. I'm a seafood man myself, though dessert is my favorite." He chuckled uncomfortably when she didn't seem to be listening. Him and his big mouth! He knew better than to pry. To have brought up a well-known war zone, especially after her episode in the canned food aisle. He was an idiot.

"The Torchwood Filet sounds good," she mused quietly.

"Alright! I'll do the seafood pesto!"

The waiter returned promptly with a loaf of fresh bread. Felix ordered for her first, then himself, plus a caesar salad to share.

"Any wine selection this evening?"

"How is the 2005 Gevrey-Chambertin?" Tamora couldn't hide her surprise. She knew nothing about wine but assumed he hadn't either.

"The Pinot Noir? Quite earthy Sir, a fine selection for the ladies entree."

"Peachy!"

They watched the waiter turn on his heels and go. Felix cleared his throat, clearly still feeling awkward from the turn their conversation had taken. Tamora didn't hesitate in prompting him to talk about his life here in the small town.

He raved about his father and carefree childhood, school misadventures and all the fun of experiencing a hurricane. His happiness was infectious, Tamora knew deep down she was jealous of his cozy life. He'd grown up with such security in his own happiness.

But Tamora was trained for detail. She didn't miss the fact he skimmed vaguely over her question bout his high school. Or the sad tilt of his shoulders when he spoke of his family. She didn't pry, but sensed he had indeed grown up without a mother. How lucky that he'd had one parent to make up for the love of two.

Felix was interrupted again by the arrival of the waiter. She watched as he surveyed the bottle, permitted the waiter to pour him a small amount, and inahled the fragrance of the wine before finally tasting.

"Mmmm, yummy," he beamed at her across the table. The low lighting illuminated his eyes in a way that almost made Tamora uncomfortable. She was glad when their waiter served her, giving her an excuse to look away.

Felix seemed like such a simple guy to be giving her that many butterflies. She'd never been attracted like someone like him, someone so…just so.

Their salad arrived and somehow the conversation meandered onto pets, and then horseback riding of all things.

"I've never even gone near one," she remarked.

"Really? My friend Mabel had them. Growin' up we'd ride all the time. One summer-"

She ate, watching him talk. _Of course, of course he'd ridden horses._ He was a friendly, good-mannered small town southern boy with the sweetest accent she'd ever heard. _Add one more charm to the list_, she thought.

"Listen to me, mouth runnin' a mile o minute! Oh, but if you'd ever want to, well, Mable runs a riding club for rehabilitation. I'm sure we could h-hit the trails s-sometime." His voice dropped almost to a whisper when he realized he'd basically asked her on a second date.

Well...fourth...technically speaking. If you counted the diner and the evening at her apartment. Which she didn't.

"I think I'd like that."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed part 2! Any thoughts on the restaurant? ;) Couldn't help but throw in some Whovian flair! **

**Until next round!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! This took a while to post, my apologies. Here is the next snippet! Thanks again for all the great reviews and feedback! You guys are just the sweetest readers! :D**

_Sorry to break up the first date saga, but to be honest I'm not really sure how to wrap it up : / so I just decided to move on for right now! In other news, this took way longer than I hoped to get posted, but finals week and my graduation (eeeeek! no more college!) came really, really fast. AND I have family that flew about 9,000 miles to see me so that's pretty awesome too! : ) _

_This tidbit was written in a moment of great personal angst, and that kind of poured over into the writing, so sorry bout that. But it's still plenty fluffy at the end! Oh, there's some language in this chapter and references to PTSD. Just a warning._

_They're well into their relationship at this point. I decided to leave their status (still just boyfriend/girlfriend, engaged, married etc.) out of it for now, so you just have to decide for yourselves._

**_Wreck-It Ralph and all respective characters there-in are copyright Disney._**

* * *

Tamora stared down at the little blue strip. She hadn't breathed in what felt like years, her stomach so knotted up and body so tense she couldn't manage a breath if she'd wanted one. She sat like a statue, in the dark on the edge of the bed. It couldn't be real. It just couldn't.

Felix was surprised to find the living room empty when he walked in. Usually his Tammy was sitting on the couch reading the paper, their cat settled happily in her lap. It was Wednesday, one of the nights she took turns with dinner. There was normally something on the stove and he always smelt it as soon as he came home.

He slid out of his shoes and hung his keys up in the entryway, heading for the small kitchen. The light was on but he found the room empty, water bubbling on the stove and an assortment of half chopped vegetables on the counter. Some of the cuttings were on the floor, along with a knife that looked as though it had been dropped in a hurry. His heart clenched-had she had an attack?!

He turned and ran to the bedroom.

Tamora jumped when her Felix burst through the door, voice strangled in a gasp of her name. She flailed momentarily, attempting to hide the little white device, but there was nothing she could have done but throw it, and he certainly would notice that. She kept it and clenched her hands together in tight fists. Felix noticed her skittishness, and the fact she didn't turn to look at him despite the commotion. Her figure was bathed in the light seeping from the doorway of the master bath, the remainder of the room otherwise darkened. He approached and saw her body tense.

"Tammy? Tammy-Jean are you alright?" he moved towards her with his arms outstretched, trying to gauge her reaction. Sometimes she sat like a stone, trapped in memories too dark to articulate. At others she screamed and fought when he held her, until the anger and fear was spent. And yet other instances she curled into his arms and sobbed, knowing he never judged her, knowing that parts of her were so broken even he couldn't patch them up.

He was surprised when she leaned into his embrace without prompting. Little did he know how hard it was for her to resist his magnetic pull. His blue shirt smelt of sawdust and tools and _home._

He retreated when she didn't put her arms around him in return, sitting gingerly on the bed beside her. His blue eyes searched her green ones, they were sad and lost-but absent of the pain the flashbacks usually brought.

"I thought maybe-"

"No. No hun," she soothed, "Nothing like that."

She looked away and it was then that he noticed her fists clenched white around a small object. Curiosity propelled his hand towards hers. She jerked away.

Tamora couldn't meet his eyes. This kind, gentle man. This angel who had deigned to love her. The gift that fate had sent into her life to rescue her from loss and pain. Felix had endured so _much_ with her. **_From her_****.** He had never backed down. He was always there, he was her light.

She was terrified, absolutely terrified that she had finally done the thing that would drive him away for good. Who would want her? Who in their right mind?

"Tammy?" his voice cracked, and in a rare show of solidarity he tipped her chin up, forcing her to look at him.

She bit her lip. Hard. And opened her hand.

"Oh my land…" his voice was barely audible, eyes wide at the item she offered between them. He could see the crescents of her nails left in her palms. "My…gracious...Tamora…are you sure?"

"This is number six," she murmured. She was fighting tears now, her hands almost trembling. She clutched the test tightly in her fist, moving away from the bed, from him, from the awful weight in her gut. She let out a harsh snarl, not even a word, as she flung the strip of plastic across the room with all her strength.

"Tammy!"

"Dammit Felix!" she swore, brushing off his attempts to hold her again. Tears fell freely down her cheeks now, her chest heaving with the weight of her emotions. Of her fear. She glared at him, at the wounded expression on his face. At his arms, so ready to console her. At his pity. At the situation.

"Don't touch me dammit! I didn't say you could touch me!"

He seemed to shrink before her eyes, his expression so injured someone could have literally stabbed him. She saw him swallow, saw his adams apple dip in his throat.

"Don't you…Don't you want this?"

"**DO YOU?! **" she barked at him, shaking and nauseous and hating herself. "DO YOU **REALLY** WANT THIS FUCKING MESS?!"

She hated this! Her fear and her anger and the fact that she'd hurt him. She always hurt him! It was all she knew how to do! Wound, and yell, and abuse, maim and _kill. _She wasn't a mother. She could never be a mother! She didn't know how.

_No one ever showed her how._

"Of course Tammy-Of course I do!" Felix regained his strength, arms opening towards her again even as she scrambled backwards. Her hands rose to her hair, pulling on the short blonde locks in frustration. She was in anguish, crying so hard yet she didn't seem to realize it.

"Tamora Jean shame on you! Shame on you for thinking such...such...This is all I've ever wanted-Oh Tamora I'm so happy!" Even though he was looking up at her he grabbed her hands, trying to coax them away from her face. Tears ran down his cheeks too, but he didn't care. His heart felt a million times bigger inside his chest.

It felt like it might burst!

"H-Happy? You're…happy?" she allowed him to take her hands, staring down into his teary eyes through her own. She felt so small. So crushed.

"You…you want this?" it came out as a sob. She tried to control her voice, the trembling of her limbs.

"_Oh _TAMMY-JEAN!"

Felix pulled her to the bed, the two of them landing in an ungraceful heap. He crushed his lips to hers, tasting the saltiness of both their tears. He pressed against her so fiercely they both seemed to stop breathing. Everything, everything was in that kiss. All of him, all of his love, for **her. **He kissed her so hard it almost hurt, taking her hands in his and clasping them against his chest, over his heart. Over the frantic rhythm so fast against their palms. **Bursting for her, for them, for this.**

"I want this Tamora," he broke away, choking on his tears, staring down at her with his crisp blue eyes. "I want all of you forever, do ya hear me?! I want you, I want us!" He squeezed her hands so hard she felt them going numb. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move. She was terrified.

But his tears were no lie. His hands were warm and rough and strong. His body on hers was solid, was right. The rapid beat of his heart was real. He was just as scared.

Felix kissed her forehead, her nose, the sweet skin of her throat and the corner of her mouth. The edge of her trembling jaw. He kissed her cheeks and her eyelids and all the tears away.

"I want our baby, Tamora."

She could not stop it, the weak noise that escaped her mouth. A smile gracing her features as she wrapped her arms so tightly around him. She could scream. Their legs tangled as they fought to get closer, so close, so entwined their souls would touch. Their lungs breathed in unity. Their hearts beat against each other as one heart.

She was his.

He was hers.

This baby would be theirs.

She wasn't alone. This child wouldn't be alone. This bay wouldn't grow up angry and lonely and lost, terrified or hurting or abandoned. This baby would be loved more than anything in the world.

_His, hers, **t**_**_heirs._**

* * *

On a side note: I'm having some trouble formatting my writing. Any tips would be appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all! I am stunned by the lovely reviews I received on the last chapter! ^.^ Oh my gosh you guys just give me ****_honeyglows! _****Thank you so, so much for all your kind words! There will be more coming on the pregnancy front, but for this chapter have a slice of fluffy homey goodness! ;)**

* * *

There was only one person in the world she would go to all this trouble for. One fellow human being who was worth all the crap she was putting herself through.

And dammit he loved pie.

Tamora had never baked anything in her life. She'd never had anyone to teach her, never really eaten baked goods that came from a home and not from a box labeled 'Hostess'. And now here she was, covered in flour, up to her ears in cookbooks and over all extremely frustrated. Felix would be done with work soon, and always came right home. (It wasn't exactly hard to do when you lived and worked in the same place.) He'd already seemed especially hurt when he'd stopped by on the way towards a pesky tub and she'd shooed him away so he wouldn't discover her plan.

Her boyfriend had plenty of pie, if one really wanted to admit it. Their neighbor Mary made him one almost every week, sometimes two. If Tamora didn't make him, Felix would probably never eat more than pie, cereal and macaroni and cheese. It was strange, because he cooked very well, and he savored food as much as she simply scarfed it down. The only conclusion she could come to was that maybe cooking had been too much trouble for just one person, and he'd regressed to the eating habits of his teenage self.

She didn't want to admit it, but Tamora was slightly jealous of Mary and her pies. Felix was always so grateful, like he didn't know that almost every Tuesday evening the bespectacled woman would arrive with the dessert. Mary positively glowed when he thanked her. It was obvious she fancied the handyman. At their first introduction, Tamora knew the shy, smart librarian wasn't fond of her at all.

Maybe it wasn't even about the pie, but just about _doing_ something for him. He fussed over her constantly. She never had to do laundry, he cooked dinner most of the time, he kept their place tidy and the cats fed. She bought the groceries, but other than that he almost always managed to beat her to every chore or empty tube of toothpaste. It didn't help she worked nights, and so slept during the day.

She just wanted him to know how much she appreciated him. Maybe it was cliche, maybe it was lame and domestic and lovey-dovey. But she couldn't deny it...she got goo-goo eyes for this guy.

Tamora looked down at the lump of flour and abused foodstuffs that was supposed to be a pie crust. She had followed the recipe exactly, after missing the baking powder the first time around….and dropping the second one on Q-bert on her way to the oven. (Needless to say the orange tabby had not come near her again).

The third time was supposedly the charm, but she'd shoot whoever coined that phrase in the foot right now if she could. There was _nothing_ charming about her current situation.

And she was running out of time.

She looked at the filling mixture sitting on the stove, the cherries she'd pitted herself in an attempt to out-do Mary. It _had_ to be better than filling from a can…right? The mixture of cherries, sugar, salt and tapioca had started off looking fine and smelling wonderful. But the heat must have been too high because she burnt the bottom of the pan.

Without enough ingredients to start over, she'd added sugar until it tasted better and moved on to the stupid crust. Tamora glared at the offending dough. She had 30 minutes to get this thing done. Sergeant Tamora Calhoun never left a job unfinished.

* * *

Felix wandered down the hall towards the door to his apartment. He clutched his toolbox in one hand, a soaked towel in the other. With each step he squished, his socks sopping in his boots, his shirt drooping uncomfortably on his frame. Gerald's tub had put up quite a fight, but in the end Felix walked away victorious.

And totally wet.

He loitered outside his own door, still caught up on the way his girlfriend had chased him away a few hours previous. Tammy was a hard one to figure out, but she was typically happy when he popped by for a kiss. He'd been wracking his brain since that afternoon, trying to recall what he'd done to make her angry with him. When he simply couldn't hesitate further, Felix opened the door.

What he found made his heart skip a beat.

The table was set with a vase of daisies, and several white candles of various sizes. The tablecloth was blue, with dark blue napkins and set for two. There were dishes of his favorites, covered and gathering condensation. Corn on the cob, mashed potatoes, and green beans. He thought he saw macaroni and cheese too. The lighting was low, a perfect romantic cliche.

Felix turned the corner towards the kitchen, trying to contain his dripping, so excited he could burst. That Tammy, what a dynamite gal! He couldn't wait to snatch her up and kiss every inch-

"Tammy?! Are you okay?!"

He rushed towards her, slipping and squishing in his wet socks on the tile floor. He almost fell plum on his face, but that didn't matter, because the sight before him was so morose she could've tripped down a manhole and not cared.

Tamora was on her knees on the floor, her back to him, the oven open and filling the small kitchen with heat. Everything was covered in flour-the counter, the stovetop, the floor. Even the door of the refrigerator. There were weird splatters on the cabinets, and something spilled on the floor in front of the sink. She looked so defeated in the middle of that mess. Had she burned herself?

"Tammy-Jean are you alright?" He knelt beside her, checking for signs of injury. His imagination always jumped straight to the worst conclusions.

"I'm fine," she grumbled, turning towards him with shame coloring her cheeks. He was so confused, so befuddled. He opened his mouth to speak-

"Over there," Tamora growled miserably, jerking her thumb in the direction of the sink. Inside was….well, he couldn't exactly tell…

"It's supposed to be a pie," she sighed, taking his offered hand. She didn't bother to dust herself off. The evidence of her failed attempt at domesticity had settled in a fine white powder all over her person. She was also splattered with imploded cherry-filling.

Felix leaned over the sink, fighting the urge to poke at the blackened mess within. He could discern the indentations of a hand-pinched crust. Under the smell of cinders there was the faintest hint of cherries. Tamora folded her arms across her chest, looking positively miserable. All she'd wanted was to make him happy, to thank him for being in her life. Of course she'd screwed it up. She turned to apologize, when the words were crushed out of her in a fervent hug. Felix wrapped his arms around her so tight, pressing his shorter, soaked frame against her flour-covered one.

"Tammy-Jean you sure are something'! Thank you!" He pressed kisses to her snow-white cheeks, his face glowing. "My dynamite gal…" he crooned, squeezing her again before reaching into the sink for the pie.

Tamora couldn't keep the dumbstruck confusion from her face. Now floured and wet, she gaped at him.

"You did all this work just for me?! I'll be as tickled as a frog in the mud, Tamora you sure are sweet!" He grabbed a fork and plunged it into the lump of ash. He couldn't mean to actually eat it?!

"Felix-"

"Here I was, thinkin' you were cross with me, rackin' my brain 'bout what I could'a done to upset you. And you were makin' a surprise!" He took a bite with more gusto than she'd ever seen him taste anything. He balked as soon as the fork left his lips, clearly fighting to maintain a pleased expression. She watched as he chewed with great care, no doubt he was fighting his gag reflex. At last he swallowed, closing his eyes and inhaling through his rather sizable nose.

There was a heavy moment of silence…

"Feel free to puke," Tamora reached for the wastebasket full of cherry pits.

"Aww it's not that bad….Okay, maybe, it's not wonderful," he smiled despite the scowl on her face. Felix took her hands in his own, looking up at her face beneath her bangs. "Dinner looks fantastic Tammy. I don't know 'bout you but, I'm starving."

She couldn't help it, when he looked at her like that, his blue eyes big as a puppy's. One corner of her mouth turned up, then the other, and before she knew it she was smiling. It didn't matter that her pie tasted awful, or that she'd destroyed the kitchen, or that she was useless when it came to home-making. Her mission was successful after all. She'd made him happy.

"But what about dessert? It's your favorite part." She pulled him closer, arms snaking around his shoulders.

He grinned at her, "Well we've got some vanilla ice cream." He held her flush against him, circling her slender waist. One hand reached up and brushed some flour lovingly off her nose. He stood on his toes, drawing her closer.

"Besides…I can think of somethin' I like much better…"

* * *

**What did you think? I forgot to mention that this happens before she's pregnant. Hope you guys liked it! Next up is their first meeting!**

**^_^ Stay sweet!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is at last! I finally got into the groove of writing the moment when Felix and Cal meet! What I wanted to do was kind of parallel their meeting in the movie, but not perfectly, because she doesn't shoot at him and she's not currently serving as a Marine. She's kind of…done with the world when she moves to the apartments. She's had it rough, and is both looking to avoid and resolve her backstory at this point. Anyway, tell me what you think! And feel free to message me with any questions you have. :) **

* * *

The black bike came to a hard stop outside the front doors to the apartment building, the engine purring like a jungle cat. The rider, astride the sleek machine like a dark knight atop a horse, was tall and thin beneath their helmet. There was an air of danger about the figure, and compared to the fellow residents of the building, well they looked like some kind of vigilante. Certainly not the sort of person he wanted living there.

He watched from the front desk, wary of this newcomer. Perhaps they were passing through and had mistaken the apartment building for a hotel. He really needed to fix the sign out front, add a subtitle or something, because out-of-towners always mistook 'Niceland' for something else-a retirement home or hotel or rehab facility. Watching the bike rider dismount, he scrutinized the tight, dark jeans and bulky black leather riding jacket. Maybe this fellow was a guest of on of the tenants? Hmph. He'd have to talk with whoever that was about the strict standards he upheld for his building. There would be no funny business under his watch.

Certainly not.

The mysterious biker was rummaging through the saddlebag on their Yamaha, searching for something. He peered at the figure, his suspicions rising. The person withdrew a wallet, something small (a cellphone maybe?), and a stack of folded papers. They stalked towards the door, at last removing their helmet.

Tamora tucked her helmet under her arm, striding towards the steps and to the front door of the building. The lovely square bushes alongside the entrance did little to impress the Marine. She didn't find the brick structure cute or charming.

"Can I help you?" the short, round man behind the front desk intoned, no sooner than she'd opened the door.

"Maybe," she almost snarled. Dislike colored her features, even though her face was mostly obscured by her long, asymmetrical bangs. "I want to know where the hell my stuff is? The truck was supposed to be here at eight."

Gene sniffed, looking equally disgusted. He hadn't expected it to be a woman. She would have been attractive, had he not sensed immediately she was a troublemaker. So far she was proving him right.

"I'm Gene Persi, the superintendent of Niceland Apartments. Nice to meet you…?"

"Calhoun," she didn't take his offered hand, slapping the papers on his desk instead. This guy and his nasally voice were going to be a huge pain in her ass.

"Room 412." Gene scanned the papers, realizing she was the new tenant. Niceland hadn't had a new move-in for years. Recognition colored his face and he forced a smile beneath his black mustache. "Welcome Mrs. Tamora." He reached for his phone. "I'm sure the movers will be here promptly. Allow me to just…place a call."

She didn't bother to correct his use of "Mrs.", switching her helmet to her other arm. She could tell he wasn't thrilled with her, probably a sentiment that would be shared by everyone in this stupid podunk town. She watched with narrowed eyes as he spoke in low tones, no doubt interrogating the person responsible for her relocation to nowhere North Carolina.

The lobby was empty of any other guests. There was no sound nor sign that anyone had to rush off to anywhere. So far the place was as sleepy as she'd suspected. The place was clean and cozy, a white floor and crown molding and abundant paintings of quaint small-town scenes. It was 8:30 am on Monday, and this was it, the beginning of her "new chapter" as the therapist had put it. She had her bike, her first months rent, and a meeting with her new shrink first thing tomorrow. The truck with her few measly belongings was MIA, she was tired, hungry, and this super was judging her in whispers.

How the fuck had it come to this?

"Everything is settled. Allow me to give you your key, would you like to see your apartment now? Or would you rather wait for your belongings?" Gene came around the desk, holding her key towards Tamora like she was infected with a horrible disease.

She swiped it out of his hand.

"I can call you the moment they arrive," he sniffed, not backing down despite her intimidating glare.

"Fine."

* * *

Apartment 412 was sparse.

The little entryway faced her living room, already fit with a couch, coffee table, and tv stand. The carpet was a soft beige, clean everywhere she looked. To the left was her kitchen, with all the appliances and a round table with room for four. The walls were custard yellow, with white cabinets and orange trim. Whoever painted them must have wanted to induce migraines. From the living room to the right was her bathroom, a small laundry room and finally the bedroom. The full-size bed was in the center of the room facing the window. She would definitely be moving the furniture around. There was also a bureau with a mirror and a nightstand. The walls were soft blue-grey.

Tamora was relieved when her cell rang. She left her helmet and her jacket on the couch, heading down to retrieve her stuff.

* * *

Felix was humming to himself, taking the stairs on his way to the lobby to begin his workday. He straightened his blue hat, turning the corner to the last flight of stairs. '_Let's see today there's the ac problem on the fifth floor, Roy's garbage disposal, Mary said somethin' bout her dishwasher-'_

POW! The handyman's thoughts were knocked clear from his head as he collided with a pile of boxes.

"Son of a-" Calhoun swore, her head connecting with the corner of a cardboard box. She hadn't been able to see anything over the stack of three boxes she was unsuccessfully juggling. She'd been headed towards the elevator one moment, and toppled in a painful pile the next. She wasn't sure what she'd run into, but suddenly she was on her hands and knees, her boxes scattered under her at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Oh my land!"

She heard the explanation from beneath her, jumping at the noise.

She'd trampled a person, apparently.

Felix shifted under the weight piled on top of him. It wasn't particularly heavy, but the boxes sure had hurt. He could see the arms of the person who'd fallen on him braced on either side of his head, their hands on the stairs. There was a box blocking his view of the strangers face.

"Sir? Or...Ma'am?"

"Shit, sorry about that." Calhoun stood, quickly reaching for the box just on top of the fellow. Apparently he had the same idea, because as she leaned down he sat up, and their foreheads smacked together loudly.

"Dammit!"

"Jiminy!"

Tamora rubbed her head, glaring down at the offending person, and was met with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. He was a friendly-looking fellow, even sprawled awkwardly amid her boxes on his behind. He wore a blue worksheet, brown utility belt, and jeans. She could tell he was shorter than her as he searched for something, his brown hair parted tidily to the side. He was wearing gloves too.

Felix looked around for his hat, the thudding of his head subsiding quickly as it had come. Golly he'd been taken by surprise. He was about to stand up when the sound of a voice halted him.

"Here."

Felix had to blink a couple times, trying to clear his vision. He couldn't quite believe the face that was looking down at him. She was the loveliest woman he'd ever seen. Her blonde hair fell into her face in long bangs, framing a small chin and feminine nose. The green eyes meeting his were absolutely stunning.

She was holding his hat.

"Thank you Ma'am," he blushed to look at her, taking his hat and getting quickly to his feet.

"Sure," she nodded, clenching her now-empty fist. Before he could say more, she pushed passed him and began stacking her boxes once again.

"I'm so sorry I ran into you!" he chirped, bending to grab her smallest box before she could get to it. "I should be more mindful of my surroundings. Why, I never know where I'm going! Always daydreaming, or humming or singing to myself like some kind a-"

"It's fine. Thank you," she growled, swiping the box out of his hands and tucking it under her arm. She stomped towards the elevator…

"Let me help you!" Felix punched the button before she could reach it. Not like she had a free hand, but she didn't need his help. The door opened and he held it for her while she stepped in. "What floor?" he asked, moving in beside her before she could block him.

"Fourth."

That elevator trip was both the shortest and the longest Tamora had ever experienced. The man chatted away with her about his clumsiness, and it took all her willpower not to let his warm southern accent roll over her like a balmy summers day. She was glad her burden blocked his earnest face from her view. Something about this guy made her stomach churn.

"Which apartment are you moving into?" It was an honest question, not a stalkerly statement, but for some reason she just didn't want to tell him. Better for this nice guy to back out of her life and her business. As quickly as possible.

"I'll take it from here."

"I can help you move in, if ya like! It's certainly no trouble to help a fellow-"

" I **said**, I can take it from here."

The ice in her voice sent shivers down his spine. Felix gulped, watching the tall blonde set her boxes down on the floor just outside the elevator. Clearly she wanted nothing more to do with him. He'd ticked her off real good.

"Of course Ma'am," he smiled meekly, tipping his hat in the way a kind southern man only could, before taking the elevator back to the lobby.

* * *

Tamora leaned against the wall of her apartment, her breath coming deep and heavy.

She'd moved the rest of her boxes in on her own. There were only six total, it hadn't been hard. She didn't need any help from the movers. Or some dopey little carpenter, or whatever he was. It dawned on her that she didn't even know his name. He probably lived there too. Could even be her neighbor.

No.

She didn't need this. She didn't want this! It was better that his gentle eyes and earnest smile were no where near her life.

That dopey little handyman.

He'd even apologized, when she had been the one to trample him.

* * *

Felix had asked Gene about the new tenant. His boss had been all too happy to divulge what a troublemaker he was sure the woman was, how he didn't trust her mean eyes or her attitude or her sleek black motorcycle.

Only when he'd started toward his first assignment of the day did Felix realize he'd never learned her name.

The mysterious blonde woman.

He wondered when they would see each other again.

**By the way, Gene's last name comes from Raymond Persi, the actor who voiced him in the film. I read somewhere he was also one of the animators. :) Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I've had a couple nice reviews on the last chapters so once again thank you very much for reading and liking my AU :)**

**Here is some pregnancy fluff that is so darn fluffy you may choke on it...Be warned! _ It's pretty darn short, sorry for that. It's just a cute little thingy. This chapter clarifies that they are indeed married when Tam gets pregnant. I mulled it over for a while and decided to parallel the canon that they get married first. Plus, I think Felix is a traditional guy. And he's so crazy about Tamora he can scarcely wait to pop the question! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm thinking we might need to move," she hadn't mentioned it before, and was surprised he hadn't been the one to bring it up.

"Move?" Felix questioned, placing the dishes in the dishwasher. They'd just finished up a nice lunch. He loved taking time out of his day to spend with her, especially on days she went to work at the diner.

Tamora turned to face him, caught by his bright smile. He could scarcely look at her lately without beaming. She followed his gaze with her own, eyes coming to rest on the swell of her stomach.

It was pretty sizable, and soon she'd be getting new pants. Her hands came up to cradle her belly, the firm bump like she'd swallowed a small watermelon. It was strange how quickly she'd gotten used to it, back pain aside. She hardly ever felt sick, and didn't even mind how strange her figure looked in the mirror after stepping out of the shower. Since that night when everything came together, she hadn't suffered one attack. She'd never felt so content.

"When do we get to find out?" Felix almost giggled, he couldn't contain himself. He was going to be a daddy! Nothing could whip the smile off his face lately, not even the peskiest appliance.

"Ughh honey I _told_ you I don't want to know!" she grumbled dramatically, feigning annoyance with a smirk.

"But I do! Half of her is mine y'know!" he chuckled, swatting Tammy with a dishtowel.

"Her? What makes you think it's a girl?"

"Oh I don't know…I guess I just want her ta be."

Now the ex-Marine raised an eyebrow, "You do? Not another Felix Frisby Jr.?" She tried to avoid the towel once more, only to be caught up in his gloved hands. She flicked the name badge sewn to his shirt.

"Mrs. Frisby I'm ashamed of you!" he splayed one palm against her stomach, willing the growing life beneath to move or kick. "Why don't ya want a darlin' daughter to spoil and smother?"

"Girls aren't that great. I've always meshed better with boys."

"I'll say!"

"Hey!" another playful swat.

Felix nuzzled his round nose against the hollow of her throat, tickling her. They were silent for a moment, content in one another's arms. Tamora ran her fingers through his soft brown hair.

"It doesn't matter."

"Hm? What was that?" she asked, coming back to the present.

"I said it doesn't matter what our baby is," he smiled, his fingers tracing little circles against her belly. "I'm lovin' them no matter what."

Tamora swallowed, glad he couldn't see her face and how much a simple statement such as that un-did her. She was such a sap lately, it must have been the hormones. She didn't want to go to work anymore, didn't want him to either! She just wanted to share every precious second together.

"Me too."

They could have stayed like that much longer, but duty called, and Felix had a fridge to see to on the sixth floor. He pulled away and Tamora walked with him to the door, holding his hat. He stepped into the hall and turned to say goodbye. She plopped it onto his head.

"Have a good night at work darlin'! You better enjoy that bike of yours while ya can, I wont let you ride it much longer." She smirked, knowing that would be a battle. "Come home safe!"

She kissed his nose,"See you at eleven."

He pecked her on the lips.

"You better not wait up for me _again_," she warned, only half-joking. The last time he had been a veritable zombie and started late for work the next morning.

"Oh, that's a promise I'm afraid I just can't keep," he grinned, picking up his toolbox. He placed his lips gently against the swell of her belly, giving a little kiss.

"I'm waiting' up for both of you now!"


	10. Chapter 10

**First Date: Part 3 **

"Fancy anything for dessert?" the friendly waiter with a bow-tie and unruly hair asked as he cleared away the dinner plates.

Tamora had been pleasantly surprised with the meal. She wasn't the type to fret over food-she just threw the frozen trays in the microwave because starvation was not a pleasant option-but Felix had proved her doubts wrong. Maybe she'd start making a tally.

"The chocolate cake is fantastic," Felix smiled, one hand slapping the table a little loudly.

She shrugged, "If you're up for it."

"I'm _always_ up for chocolate!"

They ate the ice cream and fudge smothered cake with two spoons and polished off the rest of the wine, still caught in the ever-awkward dance that was first dates. Tamora was plenty full and perfectly sober. Felix was lucky he didn't have to drive. The handyman tipped the waiter extra and they passed the odd blue door again on their way out. Tamora thought is wasn't in the same place as before. Maybe she was feeling the wine after all.

The night air was more chilly when they stepped out onto the cobblestone sidewalk. Felix wished he had a jacket to offer her. He didn't want the evening to end yet. After his stumble over Afghanistan, their meal had been swell! He didn't know much more about her, except that she'd gone to a military high school before becoming a Marine, she liked both cats and dogs, and was a fan of spicy food. She really didn't talk much, but she'd laughed with him plenty so he assumed she was enjoying his company.

Maybe the wine was making him too bold but as they headed back down the street he couldn't stop the words from coming.

"Would you like to take a walk Miss Calhoun?"

Tamora definitely blamed the wine. She couldn't think of any other reason she was currently strolling along the riverbank, in the opposite direction from the apartment building, arm laced through her date's as they gazed across the water. She hadn't even thought to say no. The smile had come so easy to her lips, he'd looked at her with hopeful eyes and she'd said yes.

She wondered when she'd become such a pushover. Tamora no longer put herself in situations she didn't want any part of. It had taken a trip to hell and back, and she'd decided to live her life alone and in peace. Her goal was to remain unattached, get cleared for combat, and go back to doing what she was good at. Since when did she get sidetracked by a pair of puppy eyes?

"Look Miss Calhoun, can you see 'em?"

She was jolted out of her musings by his excited voice, following his pointing hand towards the river.

"Fireflies…"she almost whispered.

There had to be hundreds, dotting the river and the grassy bank with light, like tiny stars. Their warm glows reflected off the water, multiplying them tenfold. She'd never seen them before. They were all around, miniature lanterns burning against the cool night.

Felix thought he might stop breathing. She looked…Tamora looked radiant, smiling beneath her bangs at the fireflies. She couldn't hide her wonder, holding her hands out as they flew around them. The light rippled through her hair, over her skin. She felt his stare and turned.

"You're beautiful."

He couldn't stop the words from coming and he didn't want to take them back. Felix saw her balk a little, and her hands went self-consciously around herself again. She looked away, but he stepped forward, closing the distance between them. He could just discern the burning of her cheeks beneath her bangs.

Slowly, he reached out and took one of her hands. His was rough with work and hers wasnt the softest he'd ever felt, but they fit perfectly together. He stood so still, holding his breath as her fingers brushed tentatively against his own, her hand seemed so delicate, so frightened. Her fingers slid softly against his palm, reached for the spaces between his own longer, thicker digits. The touch honestly gave him a jolt.

Felix waited, knowing is had to be her call, knowing it would take patience and understanding. He knew how wounded she was inside. He also knew he could help her get better.

At last her palm pressed flat into his, their fingers laced together for the first time.

The walk to her door was both the longest and shortest part of their evening. Felix had yet to release her hand and she hadn't tried to pull away. Even now, outside her apartment, Tamora didn't want to let go.

"I had a real nice time tonight Shortstack. Thank you," she smiled and the words tasted sweet on her tongue.

"Me too ma'am, me too. I-I'd sure like to call on you again s-sometime. Soon." Felix blushed, "Well, goodnight then Miss Calhoun."

And before his thoughts could get the better of him, Felix kissed her softly on the cheek. She felt the chaste kiss down to her core.

"_Tamora._ Call me Tamora."

**Well, its been a whole summer since my last chapter. Sorry 'bout that folks! I've started an internship and moved to a new city and just been working a LOT. I've been trying to work on this, but overtime I sit down to write nothing really…comes out. I'm not going to post crud just for the sake of posting, you know? There is something I'd like to try though! **

**Since my creativity is running bone-dry these days, I'd like to accept prompts from people. Just one or two words, and I'll see what it jogs and what kind of drabbles I can add to this little fic. If anyone would like to send me prompts please do so! :) **


End file.
